


Chasing Pavements

by DontMessWithMyRaptors



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, You Have Been Warned, im trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMessWithMyRaptors/pseuds/DontMessWithMyRaptors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marionette is in trouble in danger to be more exact.<br/>She can't find chat, so she runs to Adrien, the next person she feels she can go to,  and realizes that may be a mistake for both of them a little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was running with all of her life. Why? Well, let's just say these men knew who she was that she's running away from.

Marinette didn't know how or why,but she did know that when she was walking home from the convient store and felt eyes in the back of her head. She hid and transformed into Ladybug. It was dark but there was only two of them.

Marinette, aka Ladybug, both figured she could handle them.

 

They were both akumas though! Armed with weapons, different types. it didn't seem to phase them either who she was as ladybug.

She grew frustrated that they could make her run away.  
That she's even running away at all. She turns around, facing them and calls to Tikki for her lucky item.

"A safety pin?" She said confused before thinking hard and concerating on her surroundings, but without chat to watch her back as she did. Marinette couldn't focus and they found her. She managed to get out of the way quick enough from the man, but realized quickly that the other wasn't with him and panicked. 

Where was he? She jumped backwards from the first guy, who resembeled a eagle and the other looked like a tiger but was nothing like Chat. No where near as cute or swift , speaking of why was she even thinking of him? It was weird though of him to not just show up at perfect timing...like usual.

 

Marinette looks around for him but couldn't find him, she heard the footsteps catch up to her again. Her heart racing and the spots down to two singlaing she was close.  
"Marinette!!" She heard Tikkis concerned voice speak to her.

Marinette knew she had to escape for now, think of a backup plan later, and change. Maybe they won't find her as -

"Marinette!!!" tikki screamed because she was stabbed in her side, deep cut in her side and groaned in pain. She fell on the ground. She collapsed, but pushed her self off the ground and held onto her side.

Marinette knew. She knew she was bleeding and looked anyway, her eyes wide in fear as blood dripped from her hand.  
It hurt.

She groaned, as it beeped to one spot on her miraculous and couldn't ignore it anymore. She couldn't handle this one..without chat and didn't know how to feel about that, or time to think, as she was bleeding out and fast.

Marinette switches back to normal once she manages to throw them off with little strength she has. "Tikki...I..amis this it?" She said with a soft gentle smile at Tikki.

If tikki could, shed slap her partner right now. Tears threathing to fall from her but needed to be strong for Marinette. "Shut up, don't talk like that. Of course not, we'll make it out of this." Tikki barely managed a whisper.

She looked around for her surroundings. "Marinette!" She said as she got her partners attention, who's head was slowly lulling to sleep. She feared for her well-being more then the whole time, they've been partners.

"Huh?"  
"Isn't this the area where Adrien lives?"  
Marinette slowly with her hazy vision, looks around and her eyes widened..  
Did she subconsciously come here or was this done by the ones chasing them? Marinette contemplated on rather or not going to Adriens house, but had no time to think as she heard foot steps. A-fucking-gain..  
.do they not give up? Shit.

Marinette curses in her mind as Tikki sits in her bag seeing the now determantion in her eyes.

"You can make it there Marinette." Tikki gives words of encouragement that Marinette needed.

"Thanks Tikki, these guys don't know when to give up. Huh?" Sh e whisperer before going down the side walk, where it was open and maybe people can see if something does happen because right now she's marinette.

They shouldn't chase her though because .. What??

She turned her head behind her, why are they still chasing her?!?!!! 

"We know you're ladybug, Marinette." They said in unsion.

Marinettes fear sent through her whole body as she felt like crying and picked up her self up and ran with all her might, as best as she could with the wound bleeding fast still in her side.

"Adrien..." She pants, her vision getting more blurry and feels the world crashing down on her until two strong arms hold her. She panicks, thinking it was one of them until a familiar voice says her name.

"Marinette..?" He says eyes wide. A expression not quite readable by marinette but something dark.

"Adrien..I'm being chased..hurry. We have to go! Now!" She said in a panick rush, her vision getting weaker.

"What? By who? Marinette calm..." He couldn't finish his sentence as soon as he felt the blood, there was a soft apologitic smile on Marinettes face before she collapsed in his arms and looked up. There wasn't anyone near but he heard footsteps. They were close too.

Adrien frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, Marinette." He said as he transformed and slipped into a shortcut alleyway, that was quick to his house and window and made it out alive and transformed.

He slipped in Quitley, closing his window, he set her down on his bed and returned back to normal. 

A sigh escaped Adrien's lips..  
"What do I do with you..?" 

 

A/N: DONT HATE ME FOR THE ENDING

 

BC A NEXT CHAPTER IS QUICKLY COMING YOUR WAY LOL AND THEN PROBABLY ILL HIT THE BED AFTERWARDS.

I HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE IT


	2. 2

Adrien wonders who was chasing after her, who could have done this to her, who dared do this to her.

Why would anyone hurt Marinette? He looked at her for a second, making sure she was breathing before he ran quickly but quitley to grab the first aid kit from his bathroom. He ran to Marinette and elavated her head on his pillow, before lifting up her shirt so he can fix her wound.

His face blushing a bit though as he realizes the situation, he can see her pale skin, smooth, and looks up to her sleeping face as he tried to call marinette awake.

"Marinette..this may hurt." He wasn't even sure she could hear him, but dabbed her wound with the cloth pad.

She didn't make too much movement which worried him so he worked quicker. He patched her up, luckily it wasn't too deep. 

She still needed to see a doctor though but knew her parents would probably never let her out side again. If they found this out.  
Adrien sighed again, as he tried to think why two akumas this late at night would be chasing Marinette? Of all people? And even injury her!

It made him furious. He looks at Marinette who's face seems more relaxed now. He smiled a bit, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Adrien couldn't help but entertain the thought that she came to him for help, instead of chat noir, maybe both which was still him and means she wanted both of him. 

It wasnt confirmed but the way she looked relieved just to see him, the scared but still loving look in her eyes she held just for him and not chat noir. It sent chills down his spine. A certain thrill he couldn't deny. This almost seemed unreal because him as Adrien, never got this close with Marinette before.

Here she is though sleeping on his bed, where her scent will linger, and okay stop it Adrien.

But as Chat Noir..he's had more then his fair share of moments. He has a wicked cat grin, at the thought.  
He had to ask her a ton of questions when she woke up, he also realized, that people will notice us together in the morning though and her parents will worry too. He sighed again.

"Keep sighing like that, you'll scare all the happiness away." Plagg said while eating a piece of cheese.

Adrien rolled his eyes, but another thought..actually two..one he's had for a while now. The other is more dangerous, probably.

If this was akumas...if Hawkmoth is sending two at a time now.... must mean he's getting serious. Adrien was sure he heard two footsteps, that were incredibly fast and still out there.Hawkmoth must be getting anxious of sitting around, failing, and becoming daring.  
There was also another thing he thought about too..there was only one explaination why they'd he chasing after her, this late at night, a thought he's had ever since their meeting after her uncles cooking compitetion. This only made his suspiscions more correct. He sighed, once more. The whole situtation is a jar of complications.

"I have a feeling Plagg, things are about to get dangerous. Far more dangerous." Adrien said, biting his bottom lip,.whispering to him self and more complicated.

Plagg looked at Adrien before looking at Marinette. He also noticed something peeking from her bag but smirked to himself and won't dare say anything about that. He Munched on more cheese.  
"Probably, but nothing you can't handle Adrien."

At this Adrien smiled.

 

A/N: OKAY WOOH, SECOND CHAPPY AND ALL ADRIENS POV

AM I DOING WELL? THIS IS A DIFF WRITING STYLE AND MY FIRST TIME WRITING FXM FANFIC

BUT IM SUCH TRASH FOR THEM  
LADY NOIR AND MIRACULOUS LADYBUG TRASH


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posting in somewhat close time for the new ML Episode that came out on sunday! finally able to watch it >w

Marinette was having a nice dream, a dream that she was being carried by cat noir. Now usually she wouldn't find that so pleasing and comforting but it was different this time, she noticed the genuine care in his eyes for her. How he managed to come just in time, just like always. He reached her to a house that seemed oddly familiar, he set her down carefully in her dream."stay here, I'll be back" he told her and she waited for him. He did come back as quick with a first aid kit, he healed her up, once he did he looked up at Marinette."Thank you, Cat Noir." Marinette said with a soft blush on her face, he smiled at her, and butterflies sent through her chest. He leaned forward his forehead pressed against hers. Her heart racing even more.

"Cat Noir..?" she whispered when she noticed how long his eyelashes are from being so close, she worried he could hear her heart pounding so fast.  
"You had me so worried." He said before he looked at her in her eyes now, with his piercing green eyes. They were really memorizing.  
"I thought I lost you.I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Cat Noir told her, she wondered why he would be so worried for her though, when they've only met a few times, and he couldn't have grown an attachment to her because he has ladybug. Right? although..ladybug is her. But he doesn't know that.  
"what about ladybug?" She asked with a weak smirk, her eyes fighting to close as she was tired. He simply smiled in reply, as her heart pounded in her chest hard as it ached.  
He leaned in close, their lips near, he couldn't know could he...? she thought in her head as it whirled with that thought and couldn't pull away from the kiss until she woke up in a sweat and gasped and screamed the blanket flying off of her.   
WHAT ARE YOU DOING MARINETTE!!!??? YOU HAVE ADRIEN. YOU HAVE NO TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT BLACK CATS.

 

don't be dreaming about ....a stupid black cat! she rested her face, in the palm of her hands. She couldn't believe she just had a dream like that with cat noir...

 

She actually geniuly thought her savoir was going to be Cat Noir until she woke up from her...do you call it a night mare? She shivered, it wasn't that bad, okay she was lying to herself but she..wait..  
Marinette looked around the room. She quickly realized she wasn't in her room, she stood on alert and stood up until the sharp pain came about on her stomach. "O-Ow..." she had forgotten about last night, because of her dream, and fell back on the bed, one arm wrapped around her side.  
"Marinette...?" A voice too familiar to her called her name.   
Marinette looked to the voice, she froze in place...w-wwaiittt? She wasn't still dreaming was she???? "ADRIEN???" Marinette said with her eyes wide, he smiled at her with a playful smirk that seemed a bit familiar to her dream. She gasped her face flushing, don't remember that now..marinette! she looked around and suddenly, realizing she was in a boy's room.  
Adrien's room...to be exact.... She pinched herself, which caused Adrien to look at her worridly before he laughed and his face softening all at once.  
Marinette watched in awe.  
"You aren't dreaming, Marinette...uhm..I was walking down the street and found you. You were pretty injured so I brought you home." He told her, what Marinette didn't notice was the blush on his face or the knowing smile behind him because he found it so amusing how she got so shy being in his room.

"U-Uhm...Ah.." she couldn't believe herself, maybe this wasn't a good idea..wait..she remembered trying to walk to his place. So..her savior wasn't Cat Noir, but Adrien? she blushed more, then lifted up her shirt to see her stomach and realized she was patched up and healed before putting it back down. She looked at Adrien again in his eyes, her face still red as she hoped to heavens he couldn't hear her heart racing.

"T-Thank you..Adrien. I don't know how to repay you." She said in a soft whisper, she was nervous, boy was she nervous and then suddenly remembered her parents! they would be worried sick for her right now.  
"MY parents!" she shouted randomly before covering her mouth and leaning over to reach for her phone before her side hurt again and winced. 

Adrien walked over, concerned for her, as he handed her phone to her."I already called your parents, letting them know we had a group study and that you'd be staying the night with Alya and be back in the afternoon." Adrien smiled at Marinette, his smile warm and comforting.  
She couldn't believe her self for dreaming of another man in his bed....sorry Adrien, she thought sadly to her self.

"Marinette..are you okay?" He asked with a worried but also curious look as he wondered what she could be thinking about so suddenly, until he realized maybe she dreamt about him or something or maybe cat noir and grinned. "I know, uhm. this isn't my place to ask but what happened Marinette? You really had me scared." he asked, he needed to know the truth and see if his theory is correct, but if it is, she may not be so willing to tell him either.

Marinette's face flushed when she cursed at herself, for making him worried, and do so much and even notice how her expression changed. She grabbed her phone from his hand, she really didn't know how to repay him back because he even lied to her parents for her and covered for her. 

"Ahhhhh, well..uhm..ah..I ..just tripped! you see! I'm really clumsy! Hahaha...." she said, faking a laugh and hand on the back of her head.   
Adrien frowned.  
"Oh." he said as he figured she wouldn't tell him, he sighed, and hoped that maybe she would confide in him but maybe it was too soon or maybe it won't ever happen. Maybe, he can figure something out as Cat Noir though..

Marinette's heart sunk,s he didn't feel good to lying to him. She didn't like seeing that expression on his face either, she wondered if he didn't believe her..she didn't blame him though, she was a terrible liar. But she couldn't reveal her secret that she was being chased because she was ladybug, plus, if he knew he may want to call the police or something even if she didn't tell him about being lady bug part...Marinette bit her bottom lip. 

"I'm sorry Adrien. I uhm..gotta go." She said, hating her self right now for being a coward and not spending more time with him and making this better. She grabbed her bag, as she held her side when standing up. She had to carry her bag on her side beacuse it hurt too much still.   
"Wait, stay at least until Lunch. It's only 10am." Adrien offered as he grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving. He was even surprised at himself, but he felt like if he let her leave now something would be different.  
He had to at least try.

Marinette looked down at her wrist, she felt the warmth coming from his hand and when Marinette was speechless Adrien let go playing shy as he laughed awkwardly.  
"So...?" he said with high hopes.

Marinette knew she should probably leave, clear her head some more, she still felt bad about dreaming of cat noir isntead of adrien too. Just what did that mean? She bit her bottom lip, about to deny, until she saw the look on Adrien's face.

She couldn't say no when he really wanted her to stay which made her feel warm inside because he actually wanted her here.  
To think, she'd get this close to Adrien like this... she smiled at him."Thank you Adrien." she said again and he just smiled.

"Come on, Lunch should be ready soon, before it is, I can show you around my place." Adrien said as he grabbed her hand again."H-Huh? Oh! you don't have to..really." she said her face flushing again, how many times is that now she's done that? Damn 

she was going to see the inside of his house..she got a little sneak peak before, from his birthday party when she snuck in.. and ah he doesn't even know that, it made her blush more remembering that. 

They walked up the stairs together, Marinette following behind him.   
"You're actually the first person I get to do this with. I haven't even gotten to show Nino around, yet." He said as if that was so casual, but she couldn't help but smile because she was the first though found it a little sad too that he never got to have anyone over yet.

And then another thought came into her head...does that mean..s-sshe was also the first one in his room? Her face blushed at the thought, Adrien turned around to her before showing her the game room. He looked at her curiously with a raised eyebrow, He smirked then, and leaned close.  
"Marinette..? You there?" he asked with a gentle smile and Marinette looked up at him her still red as a tomato, beginning to think that it was going to stay permanently like that as her heart stoppped from his face close to hers.

"U-Uh..mm...yeah." she replied breathless, this morning was exhausting her out when he grinned and nodded. He turned around, smiling to himself as he had too much fun teasing her and Marinette being so obvious.

She let out a breath of air, then her eyes went wide with sparkles in them as he showed her the game room. "This is our game room, I'm in here as much as I can be when I have free time." " Adrien said as he watched Marinette's expression, proud that she was amazed by it and she walked around as she saw the front row like seats and computers for computer games and the big screen tv in the middle of the room to play the ones on the tv.  
"This is really cool! You're house is great, Adrien." She said even though she missed half of the tour from her...other thoughts, and turned around to see Adrien was close to her again.

"Thanks. I find it a bit too big, to be honest." he said with a soft smile. Marinette's heart raced, as she looked around. "Let's play a game!" Marinetet said with a wide grin and Adrien smiled back.

"Yeah" Adrien nodded in reply excited because the first person he gets to play with in here, is Marinette, of all people. He smiled to himself as Marinette looked at him now and raised her eyebrow. 

"You seem really happy." She teased, and noticed a small blush despite how dim the room is. She blushed too before noticing him stare the other way and he grabbed his control, handing her hers.  
"Ahh..well uhm like I said you're the first one to come in here, get a tour, everything." he said with a soft smile and had to keep from blushing more, plus, it was like having ladybug in here too, how similiar Marinette is to her. He couldn't reveal that he knew his suspiscious yet, though to her, she would probably run away if he did now and wouldn't believe him probably, either, if he told her that he was cat noir. He had to do this right.

"Hmmn..." Marinette said with a smile to herself too and took the controller. "I'm happy that-" before Marinette could finish, when Adrien looked at her waiting for her to fiinish until

They got interrupted by Nathalie. "Lunch is ready, Adrien. You two better hurry, if you don't want your father to catch her here." She said as she pushed her glasses up and then walked out.

"Okay thanks Nathalie!" Adrien shouted after her, before helooked back at Marinette who's face was red again. He chuckled which caused her to look at him with a pouty lip. "Don't laugh at me.." She said biting her bottom lip, then she couldn't help but ask as it camea across when Nathalie mentioned it. "Does your father not know I'm here? Is he even here?" She asked curious.

Adrien frowned a bit as he shooked his head."no, I'm not really allowed to have people over but I couldn't leave you out here so I snuck you in." He said with a gentle smile and it warmed Marinettes heart.  
"Adrien, thank you really." She said with a bright smile and Adrien blushed a bit.

"No worries...Let's go." he said with another smile as they left to the main dining room and ate lunch together.

 

A/N: AHHHHHHHH

THE NEW ML EPISODE IS SO CUTE I DONT WANNA SAY SPOILERS , BUT IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT AND ARE CAUGHT UP PLS TALK ABOUT IT WITH ME

SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER ISNT THAT GREAT

IM REALLY BAD AT CHARS INTERECTING WITH EACH OTHER

SO IM TRRYING

 

I LOVE ALL OF YOU 

I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY VIEWS I HAVE ON THIS NOW!! <3 AOIGJDIGJFDG YOU ALL ARE AMAZING C: <3 MWAHHHHH XOOXOOXO


	4. not an update(pls read)

okay, I need help guys on where to take this story..

you probably see my last one was kind of rushed and  
It was all I could think of  
*Tears*  
I had a whole plot on where I wanted to go with this before, but I recently lost all info on my comp and couldn't save it anywhere in time 

so now I don't remember where I was going with this..

 

Throw your ideas out there and I'll include it in, if it goes well :))

Leave your comments and thoughts!! pls thank you!! I really don't wanna have to drop this story <3

this is literally a first wher e I can't think of anything *Crying* so anything you suggest, will be helpful! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back with another fanfic for ladynoir! Finally!


End file.
